worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Valor point
} |arg= } |mode= } |name=Valor point |quality=common |icon=pvecurrency-valor |bind=BoP }} Valor Points are the upper-level currency rewarded for participating in PvE encounters, typically raids. The lower-level PvE currency, rewarded from Heroic mode dungeons, is awarded in the form of Justice points. In Mists of Pandaria * The weekly cap will be reduced from 4,000 to . * A new buff increases point gain for alts when a character reaches the cap: * Still can purchase item level 489 epics with points at with various factions. ** Golden Lotus: Shoulder, Chest, Finger ** Shado-Pan: Head, Back, Trinket ** Klaxxi: Neck, Legs, Waist ** The August Celestials: Wrist, Hands, Feet In Patch 4.3 Up to item level 397 items will be available for purchase with Valor points along with the following changes: * Looking for Dungeon — VP per run, with a cap of seven runs per week. All Cataclysm heroic dungeons introduced in 4.0, 4.1, and 4.3, will provide Valor per run. * Looking for Raid — VP per run, with a cap of per week. The 4.3 raid, Dragon Soul, will be split into two separate raids for the Raid Finder. While individual bosses do not drop Valor when using the Raid Finder, you will receive Valor for completing each Dragon Soul raid. Each boss will only drop loot for you once per week, but you will continue to get the Valor for completing each Raid Finder raid, up to the cap. * 10 player raid boss — VP. There are nine bosses per week, counting Baradin Hold. * 25 player raid boss — VP. There are nine bosses per week, counting Baradin Hold. * Valor Points cap at per week. In Patch 4.2 As of Patch 4.2 and part of the introduction of a new raid tier (Tier 12), all Valor points were converted to Justice points up to a cap of 4000 with excess being converted to money at a rate of 1/ and Tier 11 items will be purchasable with Justice points. Presumably, this conversion will take place each time a new raid tier is released. New Valor point totals for clearing new Firelands raid and Baradin Hold: ;Currency * The maximum number of Valor Points which can be earned in a week from any and all applicable dungeons and raids is now 980, down from 1250. ** The maximum number of Valor Points awarded for completing Rise of the Zandalari dungeons remains at 980. ** The maximum number of Valor Points awarded for completing Heroic dungeons remains at 490. ** The number of Valor Points awarded for killing a boss in the Firelands is 70 120 in 10-player mode, and 90 140 in 25-player mode. ** The number of Valor Points awarded for killing Occu'thar in Baradin Hold is 35 120 in 10-player mode, and 45 140 in 25-player mode. ** The number of Valor Points awarded for killing a boss on Heroic difficulty in The Bastion of Twilight, Blackwing Descent, and Throne of the Four winds is 35 in 10-player mode, and 45 in 25-player mode. Temporary sellback policy at 2:30 a.m. The servers come down for the release of 4.2 half an hour later. Normally I would still have an hour and a half after the servers return to sell the item back to the vendor. With this policy change though, upon logging in my item can no longer be sold back to the vendor. This policy is only in effect for maintenances that include currency down-conversions, such as the release of 4.2. To ensure you don’t purchase the wrong item with the inability to sell it back, we recommend buying well before the final two hours so there’s time to change any incorrect purchases. For more information on the down-conversion please refer to: http://us.battle.net/wow/en/blog/2880562 |link=http://us.battle.net/wow/en/forum/topic/2721583521 }} Recieved from Valor Points are rewarded for completing the following objectives:Valor Points currency page at Wowhead as of Patch 4.2 Rewards Valor Points can be spent by the Alliance in Stormwind and by the Horde in Orgrimmar. Valor Points can purchase Item Level 359 Epic gear, which will cost 700-2200 Valor Points depending on the slot of the item. The items purchased may then be upgraded to Heroic versions of the gear by obtaining an Essence of the Forlorn from raid content, and the converting it at the Valorous Quartermaster for a X-of the forlorn, where X is the slot of the item that one wishes to upgrade. Heroic versions have an Item level of 372. Patch history * * * References See also * Justice point * External links ;Info ;News Jul 18th 2011 at 11:00PM}} ; News Aug 6th 2012 at 4:00PM}} Kategooria:Cataclysm Kategooria:Currency